


Once upon a time...

by NikaAnuk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fandom, Gen, Hunting, Moose, The Fall - Freeform, beta, fick so very soon, please help, read it, sort of joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk





	Once upon a time...

Fandom: Why are you doing all of this?  
Nika: It’d be so funny.  
Fandom: You don't want money or power, not really. What is it all for?  
Nika: I want to post a fanfiction. Hunting fanfiction. The Second Part. I'm going to finish it very soon, Fandom. I need beta. But don't be scared. Beta-ing is just like reading except there's a more pleasure at the end.  
Fandom: Never liked hunts.  
Nika: Learn to. Because I write you a hunt, Fandom. I. W. U.

So... basically, I need beta. Yes, for parentlock with an element of hunting a moose (sorry Supernatural fandom). It's a second part of my [ Sherlock Holmes and the Adventure of Parenthood ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/689755/chapters/1267020) and I desperatelly need beta. Please, help me?


End file.
